One
by uri yunnie bear
Summary: suatu hari nanti aku akan mengatakan padamu 'aku mencintaimu' / aku berdoa semoga cinta ini menjadi nyata / "dia milikku" / "kenapa? semua yang kusukai menyukainya?" / "waktuku berhenti sejak pertama kali melihatmu... kau takdirku" / YunJae / GS


One

.

.

Author : YunHee

Cast : yunjae and other

Chap : 1 of ?

.

.

.

Dozo~

.

.

.

Manik coklat itu masih menatap satu per satu jajaran pernak pernih pada sebuah toko di kawasan myeong-dong. Hingga pilihannya jatuh pada gantungan ponsel berbentuk paha ayam. Bibir semerah cerrynya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman. Akhirnya.

Ia mengambil barang yang telah dipilihnya dan menyerahkannya pada kasir. Setelah membayarnya tubuh seputih saljunya melangkah meninggalkan kawasan berbelanja itu.

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

"eoh?" wajahnya mendongak menatap rintik hujan yang turun membasahi kulit bumi. Langkah kaki jenjangnya membawanya pada sebuah café yang tak jauhnya. Mungkin menunggu hujan reda disini tak terlalu buruk. Pikirnya.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berkulit tan terlihat begitu sibuk dengan laptop dihadapannya. Dengan lincah jemarinya menari diatas keyboard, mengetikan kalimat-kaliamt yang akan muncul pada layar monitor.

Tangannya terulur hendak mengambil secangkir kopi dihadapannya. Ringan? Perhatiannya terahlihkan. Ia berdecak kesal manakala kesenangannya terganggu. "permisi" serunya memanggil seorang pelayan.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"

"tolong satu ko… ah coklat hangat. Satu coklat hangat." Senyum ramah tergambar diwajahnya yang terbilang kecil untuk ukuran orang korea.

"ne. mohon tunggu sebentar." Pelayan perempuan itu berlalu dengan wajah terdunduk, ah berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipinya eoh?

Namja itu merenggangkan badannya yang terasa ngilu. Hujan? Ah rupanya ia terlalu focus hingga tak menyedari jika diluar sedang turun hujan. Padahal ia duduk disamping jendela di cassie café ini tapi…. Ck.

Deg

Pandangannya terpaku pada sosok yeoja berambut coklat diluar. Yeoja itu sedang menggosokkan kedua tangannya guna menghalau udara dingin. Entah kenapa sosok dibalik jendela itu terlihat berbeda. Ia seperti memiliki gravitasi yang kuat. Yang membuat mata musangnya tak mampu lepas dari daya tariknya. Ada apa dengannya?

Grep

Gelap?

.

.

.

Hujan tak kunjung reda, udara dingin mulai terasa menggigit kulitnya. Jika seperti ini terus tubuhnya akan beku. Pikirnya berlebihan. Eh? Ia merasakan ada yang memperhatikannya. Ia pun menengok kearah café dibelakangnya. Café itu tampak cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung dan disamping jendela café itu ada seorang namja dengan mata yang tengah ditutup oleh sosok yeoja cantik dibelakangnya.

Drtttt… drrrrtt….

Ia merogoh saku, mengeluarkan ponsel putihnya. Membaca sekilas pesan yang masuk dan berdecak kesal setelah selesai membacanya. Dengan enggan ia pun berlari menerobos hujan yang masih setia membasahi kota seoul.

.

.

.

"coba tebak siapa aku?" suara halus itu terdengar menggoda seirng menggelapnya pandangan sang namja. Tangan kekarnya berusaha menyingkirkan telapak tangan halus yang telah menghalangi pemandangannya.

"kau membuat mataku sakit. Cepat lepaskan." Serunya dingin. Mengundang decakan kesal yeoja dibelakangnya. Perlahan tangan halus itu melepaskan dekapannya.

"yunho-ya kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Ujarnya manja, yeoja berparas cantik itu berjalan menuju kursi dihadapan namja tan yang dipanggilnya yunho itu, lalu duduk dengan wajahnya yang merengut kesal.

Yunho tak mengacuhkan yeoja dihadapannya yang tengah merajuk. Mata musangnya menatap pada tempat sosok yang sempat membuatnya tertegun berada tadi namun…. Kosong. Ditempat itu kini tak ada lagi sosok yang membuatnya membatu. Ia kehilangannya.

"wae? Apa ada seseorang yang kau kenal?" yeoja modis itu mengikuti arah pandang yunho ia dapat menangkap gurat kekecewaan dari wajah jung muda itu. Tapi tak ada apa-apa diluar sana hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlelu lalang saja.

"bukankah kau akan kesini jam 4 nanti? Kenapa sekarang kau disini?" perhatiannya kini kembali focus pada layar persegi dihadapannya.

"aku ingin memandangmu lebih lama yunho-ya"

"terserah. Yang pasti jangan mengganguku hingga jam 4 nanti, ahra."

Yeoja itu –ahra- mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban ketus dari yunho. Ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan pangerannya itu. Yunho adalah sosok yang ramah namun kenapa padanya selelu saja jutek? Ah, bukankah ia mendapat perlakuan yang berbeda dari namja jung itu? Istimewa?

Ahra tersenyum membayangkannya. Rupanya pemikirannya tengah bermasalah. Yunho yang mencuri pandang hanya menggedigkan bahunya, tak peduli.

.

.

.

Tahun ajaran baru selalu membawa kesan tersendiri bagi setiap siswanya. Shinki senior high school terlihat begtu sibuk pagi pada musim semi kali ini. Terlihat wajah-wajah baru yang akan segera menghiasi tahun dalam sekolah elit itu berjalan melewati gerbang besar yang terlihat angkuh itu. Disepanjang jalan menuju gedung utama dihiasi pohon sakura dipinggirnya. Dan musim semi seperti sekarang bunga sakura yang bermekaran terlihat sangat cantik dan mempesona. Seolah menyambut setiap orang yang melewatinya.

Seluruh wajah baru itu berkumpul dalam satu tempat besar yang ada dibagian selatan sekolah. Aula besar yang terlihat elegan mengundang decak kagum dari para siswa baru.

Sambutan sang kepala sekolah terasa bagitu mengasyikkan berbeda dengan gambaran tentang para kepala sekolah selama ini dalam cerita yang kerap kali dibaca. Mr. park, sang kepala sekolah ternyata sosok yang humoris hingga acara penyembutan para siswa baru pun berlangsung tanpa rasa bosan.

Acara selanjutnya adalah kunjungan festival musim semi yang rutin diadakan tiap tahunnya guna mengenalkan para siswa baru pada lingkungan sekolah dengan cara yang menyenangkan bukan dengan tour kecil yang monoton.

Diantara kerumunan itu, kim jaejoong salah satu siswa baru di SHS tak pernah melepaskan senyum menawannya. Matanya tampak berbinar menatap setiap stand yang berjajar disekitar lingkungan sekolah barunya.

Diacara kali ini juga bertujuan mengenalkan setiap kegiatan ekstra yang dapat diikuti setia sisa sesuai dengan minatnya. Tak ada batasan ntuk jumlah ekstra yang diinginkan asal ia tak meninggalkan kelas utmanya, mengikuti semuanya pun boleh.

Jaejooong berjalan menuju stand sastra mengamati pajangan disana yang menunjukan beberapa karya para seniornya.

Dugh

"mianhe" jaejoong mengangguk dan kembali mnajutkan acara melihat-lihatnya hingga..

Sreett

Ia merasa ada yang tak bers dengan bagian belakang seragamnya. Perlahan wajahnya menengok kebelakang dan…

"huaawwww…." Dengan panic jaejoong menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tanah. Wajahnya menunduk menahan malu dan kedua tangannya berusaha menutupi rok belakangnya yang sobek.

Sang pelaku utama menghampirnya dan tertegun menatap sosok yang tengah tertunduk itu. Mata musangnya melihat kearah yang berusaha ditutupi oleh kedua tangan jaejoong. "omo!"

Jangan-jangan tongkat hokkinya telah membuat bagian belakang seragam yeoja ini robek? Menyadari kesalahannya ia berjongkok dihadapan sang yeoja yang tengah tertunduk menahan malu. "mianhe. Jeongmal mianhe." Serunya panic dan tak mendapatkan tanggapan dari sosok dihadapannya. Kini mereka tengah jadi pusat perhatian. Bisik-bisik pun terdengar ramai dikalangan siswa.

"bubar samanya ini bukan tontonan." Seru namja bermata musang itu dingin. Kerumunan itu pun perlahan bubar.

Namja berkulit tan itu melepaskan jaketnya dan mengikatkannya pada pinggang jaejoong yang masih tertunduk. Namja itu membant jaejoong bangun dan membenarkan letak jaket yang melindungi bagaian belakang jaejoong yang sebelumnya terekspos itu.

"jja. Sudah selesai. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sedang terburu-buru."

Wajah jaejoong perlahan terangkat. Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan malu dan kedua bola matanya berkaca-kaca.

Deg

Lagi. Ia hanya mampu terdiam dengan sosok dihadapannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Aish, jika seperti ini mungkin sosk dihadapannya akan mendengar degupan jantungnya yang tengah marathon itu. Namja tan itu pun segera berlalu dari hadapan jaejong begitu saja tanpa mengcapkan apa-apa lagi.

Sementara jaejoong menatap sosok yang menjauh itu dengan tatapan bingung. Matanya tak terlalu jelas menangkap sosok itu karena terhalang oleh air mata yang menggenang dipelpuk matanya.

Sial.

Harusnya hari pertama meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam dan tak akan terlupakan, sebuah kebahagiaan. Sayangnya yang tak akan terlupakan itu adalah rasa malunya.

.

.

.

Namja tan itu menatap tongkat hokkinya dan lagi-lagi wajah yeoja itu terbayang dalam benaknya. Senyumnya tak mampu terbendung lagi. Ia merasa dadanya sesak. Namun ia bahagia merasakannya. "takdir?" gumamnya masih dengan senyum tak jelasnya.

Ah, ia bukankah ia tadi telah membuat yeoja itu malu? Owh shit. Ia telah meninggalkan kesan buruk pada yeoja itu.

Tunggu yeoja itu sekolah disini? Benarkah? Sepertinya ia akan meminta maaf padanya nanti. Pikir sang namja. Ia pasti akan bertemu kembali dengannya kan?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mianhe jika cara penulisan ku tak mengikuti EYD. Terkadang aku terpikir sebuah cerita namun memiliki kesulitan dan penulisan dan cara penyempaiannya jadi dengan mencoba beani aku mempost ini. Jika ada kritikan silahkan. Aku harap nempaikannya dengan sopan ne? ^_^

Jja. Tba-tiba terpikir membuat ini. Itu saja.

Ah, kenapa ini cuma aktif sampe 90 hari ya? ada yang taukah? gimana caranya biar bertahan lama? *hehehe maklum anak baru kaka :v

.

.

See you

.

.

.


End file.
